


Ashayam

by LadyDragonsbane



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: — O que esse duende de sangue verde estava fazendo com você Jim? - Perguntou ao amigo como se ele pudesse responder.





	Ashayam

**Author's Note:**

> Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.
> 
> Algumas cenas e alguns diálogos estão reproduzidos aqui da mesma maneira como aparecem no filme Into Darkness -2013 (Além da Escuridão).
> 
> Fanfict postada originalmente no Need For Fic em 25/julho/2017.

— Senhor… é melhor descer até aqui… e rápido.

Foram essas as palavra que havia ouvido antes de sair correndo pelos corredores da Interprise, nem ao menos registrava o que acontecia por onde passava, ou as pessoas que atropelava para ir mais rápido.  
Sabia que algo estava muito errado, e também sabia que era com seu Capitão.

— Abra! - Disse assim que conseguiu se aproximar daquela porta.  
— Está trancada, não posso abrir, contaminaria a nave toda senhor - Scotty rebateu sem vontade.

Kirk estava atrás daquela maldita porta, longe do seu alcance e lhe parecia estranhamente calmo.

— E a nossa nave? - Foi a primeira coisa que perguntou  
— Está fora de perigo - Informou prontamente — Você salvou a tripulação.

Era completamente irônico que houvessem trocado de atitudes, um tomando a decisão que o outro tomaria; ou estavam tão ligados emocionalmente que sabiam exatamente o que ia na mente um do outro.

— Era lógico - Kirk disse de maneira pausada.

Spock tinha que concordar, mas sua mente parecia em branco naquele momento, tudo que tinha a ver com Jim Kirk era ilógico, e não o contrário.

— Estou com medo Spock - Confessou num rompante — Me ajude a não ter medo - Pediu de maneira sincera — Como se faz para não sentir?

E ele seria a melhor pessoa para pedir isso, para ser lógico; se não fosse o caso daquele ser Kirk, seu Capitão morrendo ali fora do seu alcance, sentir era a coisa que ele mais estava fazendo nos últimos cinco minutos.

— Eu não sei… No momento estou falhando - Admitiu sem freios.  
— Quero que saiba porque não o deixei morrer, porque voltei pra você - Começou parecendo sofrer a cada palavra.  
— Porque é meu amigo - Spock afirmou deixando que uma lágrima solitária percorresse seu rosto.

Kirk sorriu, e colocou sua mão no vidro, como se quisesse tocá-lo; ou como se soubesse que aquela não era realmente a palavra que ia na mente dele; Spock colocou sua mão no mesmo lugar.  
A saudação vulcana estava ali, era automático para seus dedos se movimentarem daquela forma; e os dedos de Kirk se movimentaram levemente, o seguindo na saudação.  
Vida longa e próspera era o que significava, mas não para Kirk.  
A luz deixou seus belos olhos alguns segundos depois, fazendo algo quebrar dentro do seu primeiro oficial.  
Spock derramava as lágrimas que não havia conseguido derramar por sua mãe, e o grito que deixou sua boca era a prova de que seu lado humano estava acima do vulcano naquele momento.

Correr pela cidade atrás de Khan apenas o deixou com mais raiva ainda, um sentimento humano e tão primitivo que custava a acreditar que estava tomado por ele, mas raiva se resumia a sentir, e era isso que estava fazendo.

— Spock pare! Ele é a nossa única chance de salvar Kirk! - Uruha gritou para ele, chocada com toda a violência que emanava dele.

E se apegou a essas palavras como um bote salva-vidas em meio a um oceano de dor.  
Foi difícil levar aquele homem ainda respirando, mas se era o necessário para salvar Kirk, deixaria aquele humano devastado dentro dele sem obter sua vingança.  
Kirk estava num tubo criogênico, e não foi de um dia para o outro que McCoy conseguiu sintetizar um soro do sangue daquele homem.  
Passou todo o tempo que pode acompanhando o processo, ficava calado quando não podia ajudar com seus conhecimentos, colocando uma caneca de café forte ao lado do bom doutor toda vez que o percebia cansado.  
Negligenciou suas obrigações com Uhura para ficar ao lado da cama do Capitão, não importava quantas vezes o médico dissesse que não adiantaria.

— Se esse seu olhar funcionasse Jim já teria saído dançando dessa cama - McCoy lhe disse num dia absolutamente tenso.

Kirk também estava lutando, o sangue de Khan não havia sido feito para curar a morte, e o soro que havia sido desenvolvido para ele se espalhava lentamente por sua corrente sanguínea, haviam complicações com seu corpo humano, e seu coração chegou a falhar algumas vezes, deixando Spock a beira de um ataque de nervos.

— Ele não vai nos deixar; sem açúcar - Indicou o médico lhe dando uma caneca de café fumegante num outro dia.

Não apreciava a bebida forte, mas a tomava todos os dias obedientemente para se manter acordado, negligenciando seu ciclo vulcano de sono, que era menor do que o dos humanos, mas mesmo assim devia ser seguido.

Acordou assustado durante a noite, havia cochilado na cadeira confortável que McCoy havia trazido ali para ele dias atrás; os aparelhos ligados a Kirk indicavam uma atividade cardíaca intensa, mas longe do suficiente para fazer McCoy sair correndo da área de descanso em que andava dormindo.  
Se aproximou do Capitão, seu rosto mostrava ossos mais proeminentes, e a respiração estava descompassada; sem notar sua mão tocou o braço dele, segurando com força, com medo de que o perdesse novamente.  
Não fez de propósito, seu subconsciente estava comprometido desde que havia visto o Capitão partir, e sua defesas não seguraram as sensações que Kirk lhe passou.

Havia medo, e também um sentimento de compreensão nas memórias que passavam pela mente de Kirk, e havia ele e a Interprise, a nave parecia ser quase como uma entidade para Kirk, os rostos dos amigos mais próximos dele e o seu rodavam por sua mente em diversas situações, mas o seu parecia ocupar uma parcela substancial na mente do Capitão.

— Volte Capitão - Spock pediu diretamente para a mente dele, sem se dar conta do quanto estava penetrando — Volte para mim Jim - Pediu tomado pelos sentimentos que ele lhe passava.

Kirk pareceu notar Spock ali, e lhe sorriu daquela maneira marota que deixava Spock pronto a lhe contestar no mesmo instante.

— O que você está fazendo? - McCoy perguntou o puxando pelo braço.

Spock tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas, que ele prontamente secou com a manga do uniforme, notou que o dia estava nascendo na janela do quarto, e McCoy parecia ter se barbeado recentemente.

— Os batimentos estavam rápidos - Tentou explicar, notando que o aparelho que o monitorava estava estável.

McCoy olhou torto para ele, estranhando o comportamento do vulcano.

— Eu teria recebido um aviso se houvesse algum perigo, quando foi isso? - Perguntou verificando as leituras.  
— Alguns momentos atrás - Afirmou certo de que não havia estado muito mais do que alguns segundos na mente do capitão.  
— Spock, faz ao menos uma hora desde a maior aceleração de Kirk - McCoy rebateu olhando do monitor para ele.  
— Vou me retirar por algumas horas doutor, me avise se houver alguma alteração no estado do Capitão - Pediu se virando e saindo da sala sem voltar a olhar para o médico.  
— O que esse duende de sangue verde estava fazendo com você Jim? - Perguntou ao amigo como se ele pudesse responder.

Spock não estava se sentindo no controle Kirk conseguia tirá-lo completamente dos eixos ainda mais quando estava ferido, mas precisava de uma outra perspectiva da situação.

— Agradeço por atender ao chamado senhor Spock - Agradeceu ao seu outro eu.  
— Senhor Spock - Cumprimentou — Em que posso ser útil num espaço de tempo tão curto? - Perguntou curioso.

Em seu status de embaixador tinha acesso a informações ainda não divulgadas pela frota, e sabia que Kirk havia sofrido um acidente com radiação na nave; conhecendo seu próprio passado, sabia o que aquilo significava.

— Khan foi contido - Informou emanando uma raiva que não conseguia conter — O Capitão no entanto… esteve oficialmente morto por alguns minutos - Informou de maneira dolorosa, quase como se ainda sentisse a dor daquele momento — Não sei como controlar minha mente, esses sentimentos humanos me interpelam a qualquer momento em que o observo, estive recentemente na mente dele… e Jim… ele me tem quase como centro de seu mundo - Explicou de uma maneira dolorosa — Preciso saber, como passou por isso? Como posso empurrar esse lado humano para fora de mim?

O velho Spock o avaliou por longos minutos, havia prometido que não revelaria nada que pudesse mudar seu destino nessa outra linha, mas havia dado boas pistas sobre seu antigo inimigo Khan.

— Eu posso lhe dizer que nesse caso em específico, posso não ter estado exposto a mesma situação a que está agora, mas que presenciei por várias vezes o afloramento de meu lado humano, e que em 99% das ocorrências foi o meu Jim o responsável - Explicou pesando as palavras.  
— Sempre se refere a ele como seu Jim, não acho que eu… - Começou de maneira acanhada.  
— Que usaria esse termo para ele? Mas acho que estou certo em afirmar, que em sua mente já usa esse termo há certo tempo - Concluiu lhe sorrindo.

Outra coisa que lhe era estranha, era o quanto aquele Spock sorria, ele não tinha tanto controle assim sobre si mesmo ou havia se passado tanto tempo, que já desconsiderava conter suas emoções como uma obrigação?

— Algumas coisas levam tempo demais para se concretizarem senhor Spock, outras podem ser adiantadas quando possível; mas saiba que o meu Jim sempre foi minha maior fraqueza, mas também minha maior força e só desejo que tenham uma vida longa e próspera, mesmo que isso soe egoísta da minha parte - Afirmou fazendo a costumeira saudação antes de desligar.

Spock não sabia o que pensar, estava fraquejando? Ou estava indo pelo caminho certo? Era agoniante ter contato com o seu outro eu e não saber sobre a vida que ele havia levado.  
Se permitiu um momento para meditar antes de fazer sua higiene e voltar ao hospital.  
McCoy estava andando pelo quarto como se não pudesse parar quieto, verificava Kirk a todo momento, vendo com satisfação que as atividades motoras de seu corpo pareciam voltar ao estado normal.  
Ter Spock o tempo todo ali o desconcertava, era quase como se o vulcano não pudesse conceber estar longe de Kirk, e ele bem sabia como aqueles dois atuavam juntos; além das habituais fofocas que a nave abrigava.  
Até se sentia curioso sobre isso as vezes, mas nunca iria perguntar a Kirk se ele realmente mantinha um relacionamento as sete chaves com o seu primeiro oficial.  
Apesar que de acordo com o que estava presenciando naquelas duas semanas, só faltava a ambos tatuarem nas testas o quanto se importavam um com o outro.

— Alguma melhora doutor? - Spock perguntou assim que adentrou o quarto.  
— Por deus Spock! Ainda vai me matar de susto - Reclamou olhando feio para ele — Os sinais vitais melhoraram, ele pode acordar a qualquer momento agora, seu corpo já está apto para isso - Respondeu ainda verificando os aparelhos.  
— Eu tenho certeza de que deixei claro que gostaria de ser avisado sobre qualquer mudança no estado do Capitão - Rebateu de maneira firme.

McCoy podia até dizer que Spock queria lhe dar uma bela surra apenas pelo tom que havia usado, mas ele não iria dar ouvidos a ele.

— Estou dizendo agora não é seu duende de sangue verde? - Perguntou olhando feio para o lado dele — Você e Jim ainda vão me deixar louco.  
— Não vejo como eu poderia fazer isto, já Jim… - Começou vendo o doutor se virar para Kirk.

Foi naquele momento que aconteceu, Kirk ofegou, depois se mexeu inquieto antes de abrir os olhos; McCoy estava ao seu lado no mesmo instante, o bom humor recuperado apenas de vê-lo abrir os olhos.

— Ahh não seja melodramático, você nem morreu! Foi a transfusão que te afetou, saiu do ar por duas semanas Jim! - Afirmou num tom de ironia que Kirk havia aprendido a associar ao bom humor do amigo.  
— Transfusão? - Perguntou confuso.

Parecia que faltava alguma coisa, poderia jurar que Spock estava falando com ele apenas alguns segundos atrás.

— Você recebeu muita radiação, não havia escolha - Informou já verificando seus sinais.  
— Khan? - Perguntou tentando entender tudo aquilo.  
— Quando o pegamos sintetizamos um soro daquele super-sangue do idiota - Informou prontamente — Está se sentindo homicida? Tirânico? Despótico? - Perguntou da mesma maneira irônica que carregava uma ponta de euforia contida pela melhora dele.  
— Nada de anormal - Respondeu curvando levemente os lábios — Como o pegou? - Perguntou curioso.

McCoy não era do tipo lutador, e conhecia as capacidades físicas daquele maníaco, lhe parecia impossível que ele fosse contido.

— Não peguei - Afirmou naquele mesmo tom irônico, apontando levemente para quem estava o tempo todo atrás dele.

Agora o sorriso era plenamente visível em seu rosto, o vulcano parecia sorrir para ele da mesma maneira, mesmo que mal houvesse mexido os lábios.

— Salvou minha vida - Afirmou saboreando as palavras.

Nada mais existia naquele quarto além deles dois, Spock parecia preencher todo o ambiente, quase como se fizesse parte dele o tempo todo.

— Salvou minha vida Capitão, e as vidas… - Começou tentando achar seu tom mais racional.  
— Spock, apenas obrigado - Agradeceu cortando todas as formalidades, que percebia saírem forçadas na voz dele.  
— Bem vindo de volta Jim - Desejou lhe sorrindo de modo sincero.

E aquilo o fez se encher de alegria, tanto que sentia que poderia sair dali imediatamente.

— Bones… - Chamou num tom de pedido.  
— Nem pense nisso, você ficou duas semanas fora do ar Jim, duas semanas imensamente longas com esse seu guarda costas a todo momento atrás de mim! - Reclamou pegando uma pistola de hypospray como ameaça — Não me force a te manter sedado - Pediu fazendo parecer que era seu maior desejo — Preciso comunicar a frota, fique de olho nele Spock - Mandou antes que pudesse ouvir algum tipo de retaliação.

Claro que não precisava avisar a frota naquele momento, poderia mesmo ter pedido a Spock que fizesse isso, mas ter o maldito computador humano perscrutando a sua volta por duas semanas lhe dizia que aqueles dois precisavam de um tempo sozinhos, sem uma nave para comandar ou um louco homicida à solta.

— Você ficou esse tempo todo atrás do Bones? - Kirk perguntou divertido.  
— Capitão, não creio que compreendeu a situação; você morreu, Khan foi caçado pela cidade, um soro foi especialmente criado para sua recuperação, e seu corpo sofreu sérias paradas cardiorrespiratórias - Ia enumerando parecendo cada vez mais alterado.

Sua respiração passava a ficar descompassada, suas narinas infladas, e os olhos ameaçavam embasar com um princípio de lágrimas inesperadas devido as recordações que estava evitando por duas semanas.

— Tudo bem Spock - Disse esticando a mão para pegar a dele — Eu estou bem, você me salvou - Afirmou apertando o pulso crispado que estava entre seus dedos.

Spock não sabia o que fazer, mas deixou que ele segurasse sua mão, deixando os dedos endurecidos se abrirem para segurarem a mão fria dele contra a sua; seu rosto imediatamente tomado por um rubor esverdeado que não passou despercebido por Kirk.  
Ele sentia alguns arroubos de felicidade que tinha certeza de que não vinham dele, havia também um medo primal para com a sua morte e quase como um afeto caloroso para com ele, seguido de palavras das quais não sabia a tradução mas entendia o significado.  
T’hy’la, K'hat'n'dlawa, Ashayam, Tal-kam¹.  
Todas palavras numa língua que mal compreendia, mas que pareciam saltar a sua percepção enquanto tocava o vulcano.

— É assim que pensa sobre mim? - Perguntou num tom algumas oitavas abaixo do normal — Eu não sou xenolinguiísta², não sei a tradução exata para essas palavras Spock, mas acho que entendi o sentido - Completou procurando alguma reação no rosto dele.

Spock estava congelado no lugar, sua respiração parecia ter se reduzido a nada, sua pele estava quase completamente verde até o pescoço e seus olhos permaneciam fechados.

— Isso é desagradável? - Perguntou no mesmo tom dele, parecendo acuado.

Kirk se deixou levar, era desagradável? Nem um pouco. Ser amado, necessário aquele ponto, era uma coisa nova para ele, mas não era desagradável em nenhum ponto.

— Não, só é diferente. Não achei que vulcanos pudessem se interessar pelo mesmo sexo - Explicou ainda o encarando — Uhura… - Perguntou deixando no ar.  
— A tenente Uhura é uma boa amiga, e no que tudo isso implica, parece ter notado o que acontecia antes que eu mesmo o fizesse; encerramos nosso vínculo assim que Khan foi capturado - Explicou olhando pela janela, evitando encarar Kirk.

Kirk havia estudado um pouco sobre vulcanos depois de ter sido quase estrangulado por um; sabia que evitavam se misturar a outras raças, que não gostavam de ser tocados e de que seus parceiros pareciam ser para vida toda, além do beijo vulcano, que era uma prática íntima e pouco divulgada.  
E que Kirk estava impondo a Spock desde que havia tocado suas mãos.

— Isso é desagradável? - Perguntou colocando uma leve pressão nos dedos, devolvendo a pergunta feita a ele.

Spock pareceu segurar a respiração por um instante, mas logo a soltou, deixando um tímido sorriso aparecer em seu rosto.

— Não, só é diferente ashayam - Respondeu olhando nos olhos dele.

**Author's Note:**

> T’hy’la: Amigo/irmão/amante.  
> K'hat'n'dlawa: Aquele que é "metade do meu coração e alma” no seu sentido mais profundo.  
> Ashayam: Amado/Pessoa amada; um termo de carinho mais pessoal.  
> Tal-kam: Substantivo/termo de carinho para a pessoa amada.  
> Xenolinguística: antropologia das línguas alienígenas
> 
> Palavras em vulcano tiradas do Vulcan Language Dictionary (VLD)


End file.
